


I Fucked Up, Mick

by mickeysdean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x10, A little ooc idk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysdean/pseuds/mickeysdean
Summary: Ian had never loved Mickey more than he did in this moment. He just hoped Mickey felt the same.





	I Fucked Up, Mick

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no Sizzlers in Chicago, or literally anywhere close to Chicago, but let's pretend. This isn't my first work in the fandom, but it is the first I'm posting to ao3 so comments and kudos would really make my day!

"Oh, hey!" Ian said, his arm thrown around Mickey's shoulder, sides pressed together and smiles on their faces, "We're going on a date."

"Fuck yes, we are," his boyfriend stated. "I'm gonna get a steak so rare, it's gonna scream when I bite it."

Ian looked at him, still smiling, as they both mooed at Sammi. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him up the stairs. 

"Slow the fuck down, Speedy Gonzales! Don't want your drunk ass to trip and fall." He laughed, and Ian was sure it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever hear. 

Mickey flopped down on Ian's bed as Ian searched through his drawers for two nice shirts. He threw one at Mickey and watched as he pulled his jacket off, then his own shirt. Mickey pushed his arms through the slightly too long sleeves of Ian's button up, and Ian didn't know if he wanted to stare more at his abs, or the muscles on his arms. 

"Hurry up, bitch. Thought you didn't want to sober up before we got there."

"Thought you wanted me to slow down."

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey laughed again, and Ian changed, not missing how Mickey stared just as hard as he had. 

They washed the blood off their faces and pulled their jackets back on before heading back down the stairs. They walked down the street and Ian knew. He just did. 

Ian had never loved Mickey more than he did in this moment. He just hoped Mickey felt the same. 

"I love you." Mickey froze. Ian was scared. He had heard Mickey's voicemail, but that had been a few weeks ago. What if Mickey didn't feel the same? What if all of Ian's crazy shit had made him fall out of love with him? 

Then Mickey was grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. Their mouths opened, letting their tongues into each other's mouths and Ian doesn't know how long they stood there for, in the middle of the street, kissing. When they pulled back, their foreheads touching, Mickey whispered, "I love you so fucking much." 

Ian pulled back farther, arm going back around Mickey's shoulder, as they kept walking. 

"How far is the fucking Sizzlers anyway?" Ian asked and Mickey shrugged. 

"I don't know, maybe we should get an Uber or something." Ian nodded, laughing at the way Mickey said Uber. "Shut up, I don't fucking say it weird." 

"Yeah you do, Mick. It's okay. I still love you." Ian smiled, ignoring the glare that Mickey gave him, and using his phone to get an Uber. 

When the Uber arrived they got into the back, Mickey laughing at how Ian stumbled, pulling him inside the car next to him. "You know where the nearest Sizzlers is?" Mickey asked the girl in the front of the car. 

"No," she smiled over her shoulder, "but the GPS does." 

Mickey nodded and turned to Ian, who had been playing with their hands, still holding the one Mickey had extended to pull him into the car. 

"Hi," Ian mumbled.

"The fuck you doing, Gallagher?" Ian shrugged and Mickey let him keep playing with their hands, because why the fuck not? He strongly doubts the girl would say anything bad, and he doesn't really care if she did. 

"You two going on a date?" 

"Yeah! It's our first real date, which is so fucking stupid because we've been dating for like three years."

"Ian, shut the fuck up. We don't need to share our fucking life story, man, and I don't necessarily think you can say the first while of our relationship was dating, dumbass. I wouldn't even kiss you." Mickey said, his arm wrapping around Ian when the younger boy rested his head on his shoulder. 

"No, I think we've been dating, not really, but, at least more than fuck buddies, since that day Kash shot you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have shown up at the store that day if you hadn't of caught feelings."

"Fuck off." Mickey laughed. Ian pouted. "Okay, fine. Three years." 

The driver didn't interrupt or ask any more questions, just laughed and parked the car out front of Sizzlers. "We're here." 

Ian handed her the right amount of cash before they climbed out of the car. They kept their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked inside and chose someplace to sit. They sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant and Mickey sat next to Ian instead of across from him. 

Mickey did order a steak, as rare as he could get it, and Ian did too. There weren't many people in the restaurant, seeing as it was pretty late, but that was just better for the two. Mickey let Ian hold his hand as they ate, only complaining when he couldn't fucking cut his steak. Ian smiled, and Mickey is pretty sure he hadn't seen Ian this happy in months, maybe even before everything had gone to shit, before his dad caught them, and before he had to marry Svetlana.

Mickey thinks about how much he loves seeing Ian happy, how much he likes his smile and the way his eyes light up when Mickey lets him hold his hand or tells him that he'll buy him dessert. He thinks about how he hopes Ian will be like this again - after he sobers up and the meds get stable. He thinks about how he's always wanted to be the reason Ian smiled like this, since the fucking redhead had busted into his room with a tire iron and demanded a gun. He always wanted to be, but he never could be. He knows that he's able to now, and that he'll always be able to, because he loves the piece of shit, and everything is gonna get better. 

Ian thinks about how much he loves Mickey. He loves his attitude and his foul mouth, his eyes, and his smile. About how Mickey had changed, and how Ian had fucked up and punched him, just because he didn't want to be taken care of, how Mickey just wanted him to be better, and how he needed to apologize. He thought about how everything was before, and how maybe his diagnosis wouldn't always seem like such a bad thing. After all, it was the reason Mickey had come looking for him when he went missing, the reason Mickey brought him home and finally admitted they were dating. He knows that one day everything would be okay and he would be happy like he was now, without needing to be drunk to feel things. 

When they leave the restaurant, deciding to stumble back to the Gallagher house themselves, without calling an Uber, Ian tells him, "I fucked up, Mick."

And Mickey is worried, not knowing what he's talking about, so he's pulling Ian to a stop in the street, looking up at his giant of a boyfriend. "The fuck you talking about, Ian?" 

"I'm sorry," he says, grabbing the older boys hands, "I fucked up and I'm sorry. I should never have left, all those months ago, or even weeks ago with Yev. I fucked up and I'm sick and I'm ruining us, and I cheated and I'm sorry. And I shouldn't have punched you, or started a fight, or been such a dick, just because I didn't think the meds were working, or that I would feel screwed up forever. I know now that the meds are working, and that I won't feel numb forever, and that I love you, but I fucked up and I'm so sorry." He's pulling one of his hands back to wipe his eyes a bit, but Mickey's hand is there first. 

"Shut the fuck up," Mickey says, it's pretty quiet and then they're kissing, Mickey's hands in Ian's hair, Ian's hands anywhere they could reach. "It's not your fault, and yeah you shouldn't have punched me, or run off with my fucking kid, and you definitely shouldn't have fucking cheated on me, but you couldn't fucking help that, and you never have, and never will ruin us. Got it?" Ian nods, and Mickey kisses him again. "Good. Now let's go home, Gallagher." 

They finally stumble back through the door to Ian's room, laughing as they fall down on his bed. Mickey gets back up after they lay there for a few minutes talking, and comes back with some orange bottles, taking the correct number of pills from each. He hands then to Ian and passes over the glass of water he also had brought with him. Ian takes them and hopes he can still get it up again tonight because he really wants to fuck Mickey again. 

Turns out he can, more than once. It shocks him, but he doesn't complain. First, it's fast and rough and he loves it, but when it slows down and it's gentle, and it's tattooed fingers and bandaged hands and chapped lips touching the cuts and bruises they left on each other's faces and bodies, he loves it even more. He hopes Mickey does too. 

"Goddamn, Gallagher, is that what I get every time I take you on a date? Because we might have to start doing that more often." Mickey says, laughing breathlessly as he lays in Ian's tiny as fuck bed. 

"Fuck yes," Ian says, laughing into Mickey's shoulder. He presses a kiss where his mouth is before he sits up a bit, his elbows supporting him as he smiled down at Mickey. "I really fucking love you."

"I love you too. Now fucking cuddle with me, bitch." He said, rolling over and hearing Ian laugh before he moves to lie behind him. Ian's arm wraps around his waist Mickey holds his hand in place. 

Ian has never loved Mickey more than he did in this moment. He knew Mickey felt the same.


End file.
